


Totally

by Suga_is_bae



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mingyu is evil, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Spies & Secret Agents, theres like one angsty part, this rest is too fluffy for this world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:26:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suga_is_bae/pseuds/Suga_is_bae
Summary: Seungkwan totally isn't in love with the cute field agent, and Vernon totally isn't in love with the cute front desk secretary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off that fandom wide theory about the new comeback being secret agents. I got the idea because i was talking to a friend of mine about it and I realized that Seungkwan was too cute to have a gun, so he was probably some type of secretary. Then this happened.

Seungkwan is sitting at his desk, where he has been 'trying' to get some work done -it's one of those desks where he's turned kind of diagonal to look at his computer, but like the desk goes to about where the bottom of his head is, so you can still talk to him. Which is good cause he's the front desk secretary- but Vernon is there and he is flirting his ass off. Seungkwan keeps saying _"I need to do my work."_ but he's giggling at all the attention he's getting from that super cute field agent. Who, by the way, Seungkwan totally doesn't check out every time the younger gets back from a mission because _damn that ripped shirt_ , and who he totally doesn't worry about when he leave for those said missions.

Speaking of which, Vernon was supposed to leave for a mission about five minutes ago, but he has finally worked up the nerve to ask out the adorable front desk secretary. Who, by the way, he totally didn't fall on love with the first time he saw him laugh, and who made his heart completely shatter the first time he saw the secretary cry. 

 

_Flashback_

__  
_"Everybody on the fucking ground! As long as I get what I want no ne will get hurt." The target, Kim Mingyu, had somehow gotten into the building, and was currently holding up the entire ground floor lobby._  


_It was Vernon's third week on the job and he was about to leave on an assignment, and was supposed to be just passing through the lobby on his way to the garage, when everything started happening. Vernon was wide eyed, looking at Mingyu, who had know started interrogating the entire room about some flash drive he wanted. He would yell at each person until they would utter a scared and stuttered "N-No." and move on to the next person. He had gotten thorough about half the room, his temper obviously rising, when he scanned the room, most likely looking for someone who might actually know something. His eyes fell on the front desk, where just behind his computer, Boo Seungkwan was silently bawling.  
_

_No  
_

_Please not Seungkwan, don't ask him.  
_

_But Vernon's prayer was ignored as Mingyu moved towards the secretary at a rapid pace.  
_

__  
_"Where is it?! You of all people must know!" He yelled, causing the shorter to cry even harder._  


_"I-I d-don't know, please, I'm just a secretary." Seungkwan stuttered out through a strained voice._

_"Oh for fuck's sake!" Suddenly he grabbed Seungkwan into a headlock and pulled out a gun, pointing it at the latter's head.  
_

_"If someone doesn't tell me where the fucking flash drive is by the time I count to three I'll shoot this guy's brains out!"  
_

_Nononono that can' happen he can't die holy-  
_

_'One!'  
_

_There's so many things Vernon needs to say to Seungkwan he can't die now-_ _  
_

_"Two!"  
_

_It couldn't end like this how could it end like this-  
_

_"Thr-"  
_

_BANG!  
_

_Vernon heard a gun shot and saw blood splatter, but when he looked at Seungkwan, the latter was still crying, shaking, and terrified. But he was still alive. Mingyu fell the floor a millisecond later, releasing the smaller man form the choke hold. Seungkwan let out a choked sob and that was all it took, Vernon was at his side in a second, not even registering that his feet were moving until he was there. Vernon placed a hand on both of the shaking boy's shoulders, slowly moving him away from the body while the defense agents -security guards? Vernon wasn't sure what they were called if they were dressed in riot gear- got to the body to make sure the target was_ neutralized. 

_"Are you okay? Be honest." Vernon asked when they were a safe distance away. Seungkwan started to nod before pausing and shaking his head._

_"N-No, I'm not." He let out a broken sob as Vernon pulled him into his chest, holding him as he cried, sufficiently breaking the younger's heart._  
  


_End of flashback._

 

But today was the day. Choi Vernon was going to ask out Boo Seungkwan and that was that. 

 

Except for the fact that he was now being dragged away from Seungkwan by a strong -and somewhat painful- hand on his arm.

 

"Seungcheol! You don't understand! I was actually gonna ask him out this time!" Vernon said to his superior, and mission partner.

 

"No. Vernon we were supposed to leave _ten minutes ago_ and I am so done right now."  oh god, anything but the puppy dog eyes, Vernon knew he could get anything he wanted by pulling those. "OK fine, go, run! Be back in two minutes."

 

So Vernon took off at a sprint, yelling thank you's at the exasperated man behind him. But, considering it was about a thousand meters back to the front desk, sprinting might not have been the best idea. That theory proved by Vernon having to just pant and attempt to catch his breath for a solid half a minute. 

 

Speaking of which, the man behind the desk was thoroughly confused because Vernon was supposed to have left five, probably ten now, minutes ago on a mission (and no, Seungkwan totally doesn't stalk the employee department chart to see when Vernon is supposed to leave and return) so why is he still here and-

 

"Go out with me. Like on an actual date."

 

Oh my god.

 

Oh my GOD.

 

OH MY _GOD_.

 

Vernon just asked him out and this is totally not what he's been dreaming of for the past three months because that would be pitiful. Wait has he even answered the question yet?

 

"Yes! I mean, yeah I would lo-like to go out with you."

 

Vernon was smiling so big he thought he face was going to break. Wait. Oh shit!

 

"Ok awesome, sweet, great, amazing, but I really have to leave now so... date after the mission?" Seungkwan nodded excitedly, and Vernon decided that his face did actually break from happiness. But now Vernon is really late and Seungcheol is going to kill him. The pair bids their goodbyes and the younger runs off to face his doom. 

 

When Vernon gets to the garage, Seungcheol is waiting for him in some fancy sports car, which Vernon gladly sits down in to catch his breath for the second time that day, but this time -for the most part- it was because Seungkwan said yes to him, this had to be the best day of his life.

"So what'd he say?" Seungcheol asks with a smirk, even though he already knew the answer, he just wanted to hear Vernon say it before he tells him that he can choose any of the (ridiculously nice) cars in the garage to take Seungkwan out with. Something that the entire company had agreed to let happen because literally the entire freaking company had been rooting for the two since the day they met.

_Flashback._

_It was Vernon's second day of training and the entire training staff (Seungcheol: Leader, special abilities include remaining calm in high stress situations and evasive maneuvering while driving. Hoshi: Defense, special abilities include MMA fighting and stealth. Jeonghan: Strategist: special abilities include hacking  and attack strategy planning. And Seungkwan, who really isn't supposed to be here, he had just come to drop off a package, but goddammit if he doesn't  carry the entirety of Pledis Special Investigations emotions on his back. So the three had forced him to stay and meet the new recruits.) was baffled by Choi Vernon, he had done so well in his first day, what the hell is going on. it seemed like he was fine until Seungkwan had come in and-_

_Hold on a minute._

_Is he blushing? Are they both blushing?_

_Oh, OH, Oh OKAY wow, that happened quickly. the three training agents turned to each other, silently in agreement about placing bets on when the two get together._

_End of Flashback._

When Vernon Tells him The "HOLY SHIT SEUNGCHEOL HE SAID YES CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!?" Seungcheol is more than happy (because of young love prevailing, totally not cause Hoshi owes him $400 and Jeonghan is paying for dinner next date night dinner) to tell him about the cars. 

Vernon is so ecstatic, all he can think is _this is the best day of my life._

 


End file.
